You Killed Him
by I'm-Reading
Summary: Ron was dead. Hermione had turned out of desperation, what could she do? The darkside was so alluring. Challenge by steph malfoy713
1. Chapter 1

"You killed him," she cried throwing herself at him.

His smile was patiently amused. It drove Hermione into an angry frenzy. Her mind was blank of anything but his snakelike face and her anger made a red haze surround everything. She hurled any curse that popped into her mind, one curse after the next. He cast them away with an easy elegance, each curse missing or glancing off a carefully crafted shield. His casual dismissal fueled Hermione's even further and the curses she used gradually became darker, Voldemort's expression was definitely amused, but she could sense a hint of surprise hidden in his red eyes.

"Killed who?" he asked in a velvety voice as he dodged a purple blood removing hex.

_"Killed who,"_ Hermione's voice was high pitched and anguished.

Her expression showed an angry, anguished astonishment, as if she couldn't imagine why he coudln't know who he'd killed. Her face was paler than usual, with dark circles under he eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy showing signs of extensive crying.

Voldemorts face was amused; he looked like he was on the verge of breaking into a smile.

"Oh," he said in a mocking tone, "Oh, yes. I killed your lover boy didn't I. Oh, how sad, the Weasel is dead."

Hermione let out an anguished cry and she threw a fresh batch of curses at him each one darker than the next; a delighted smile broke out across Voldemort's face. He let out a merciless laugh and Hermione couldn't help but flinch. But it seemed to only fuel her anger further.

"Crucio," she called in a ringing voice.

Voldemort dodged it in a familiar manner. He looked at her curiously.

"Getting feisty aren't we, Granger?" he asked her in a rather delighted manner. As if she was giving him entertainment instead of trying to kill him.

"It's Nott now," she hissed angrily, but it didn't seem to be at the missuse of her name.

"Aaaah, yes," he said contently dodging a bone-breaker and setting up a shield as she sent a sickly yellow gut vanisher, "Proud of your newly found status are you?"

He laughed in a delighted matter, as if she'd said something incredibly funny. She glared at him intensely; her normally chocolate brown eyes pitch black. Her bloodshot eyes and scraggily hair gave her a menacing air. He didn't seem to notice. She continued to shoot curses, she didn't even know what she was saying or doing, she was fueled by her anger.

"Poor Nott, he's dead now. Couldn't have a death eater with well someone like you in the family. It's too bad; I was looking forward to that young Nott. It was too bad that he had to be killed as well."

"Theo's was a good man," Hermione ground out between curses, "my brother never would have joined you."

"Aaah, Hermione," he said, still looking delighted, "There are things you don't realize about man kind. Fear motivates people, much more that _morals_ will ever do."

"That's not true," she said, "There are plenty of good people."

"Plenty of people are with me," Voldemort said, "Because plenty of your people are dead."

With a casual flick of his wand, Hermione's wand soared into his hand. She let out a cry and collapsed onto the ground. Her posture utterly defeated. He observed her for a moment. Then he swooped down towards her, until he was kneeling before her. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she was looking at her. She glared at him, her eyes filled with hate. But her eyes were tired, they were filled with defeat and he could taste it in the air. He pocketed his wand though. She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Who was it that killed Ron?" he asked in a velvet soft voice.

It snuck into her conscience and part of her long built hate, slipped just in the presence of the soothing voice.

"Lestrange," she ground out her voice filled with undeniable hate towards the death eater.

She didn't think it was possible, but his snake like face filled with sympathy. Even though Hermione knew it was false, she felt more comfortable than she should of.

"We can't have that, can we?"

She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him blankly from her prone position.

He observed her curiously.

"Do you want to kill her?" he asked in a matter of fact tone, as if he wasn't discussing the death of his top death eater.

Hermione was surprised at her enthusiasm, at the chill that went through her. But the image of Bellatrix had entered he mind and caused a thrill of adrenaline to surged through her veins.

"Yes," she breathed.

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction and took out his wand.

"Bellatrix," he hissed.

A soft pop announced her arrival moments after. Her eyes landed on Hermione's prone figure and her eyes light up with pleasure, obviously anticipating a torturing session. Voldemort withdrew Hermione's wand from his robes and handed it to her. She straightened her eyes shining with a strange kind of excitement. Bellatix's smile froze in place.

"Kill her," Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix turned to him in horror; her eyes accusing. He smiled at her in a pleasant fashion.

"My lord," she said softly and then she toppled to the ground dead.

Hermione looked at her in satisfaction.

"That was for Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked confidently beside the Dark Lord, her black robes billowing ominously behind her. The halls of Malfoy Manor were empty as they strolled down the corridor. The Dark Lord stopped and looked at her.

"You need to be branded," he said to her softly in a velvety voice that made her agree readily.

"When?" came her instant reply and she could see so very clearly why death eaters so willingly chose to join Voldemort.

"Now," he said with a wicked smile that sent chills down her spine, but she just shrugged and followed him down the hall.

He led her to a large empty room. The entire room was paneled in cold black tiles and it had a cold sterile feel to it, she shivered unconciously. He took out his wand; the wand made of bone seemed to shine bright white in the dim room. Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second; in her mind Ron's face flashed before her eyes, his eyes pleading. Harry soon joined him, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at her. She drew back in shock and she saw a flash of irritation cross the Dark Lords face. Ron and Harry stared at her with pleading horror struck eyes.

"_Please, Hermione," Ron pleaded. _

_But your dead _she thought dazedly _and I'm doing this for you. I will avenge you, Ron. _

And then she drew back the long black sleeve revealing a pale expanse of skin. The Dark Lord smiled in satisfaction placing the cool tip of his wand against her flesh. It took Hermione a great effort not to flinch away from it.

"_Inuro __Morsemorde__,_" he shrieked with pleasure.

Hermione collapsed to the ground with a shriek, either with pain or anger it was unclear. The skin on her left arm twisted and convulsed. Hermione let out a cry of pain and the Dark Lord watched with satisfaction. After a moment he swept out of the room without a second glance at the writhing girl on the floor. Hermione stared at her arm in her arm in horror. The skin was twisting and convulsing; a snake twisting out of the skin and wrapping around a newly configured skull. Tears streamed down her face as it burned through her skin.

She stayed that way for a long time, lying on the floor unable to sum up the energy to move from her position. The door opened a peek and a stream of light lit up the dark room. A pale face stuck its head in. The face seemed to see her because it called out.

"Granger?" it asked in a soothing masculine tone.

"It's Nott," she mumbled disconnectedly, more of a reflex than anything else.

Draco Malfoy entered the room, looking more handsome than Hermione remembered. His grey eyes widened and he moved swiftly over to her, looking at her concern showing in his eyes.

"Are you alright," he said softly, kneeling down beside her. His pale hand touching her face gently.

"No," she whispered feebly.

He raised her left arm carefully and examined it in the dull light. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the mark branding her skin.

"You," he whispered, "Gryffindor's golden girl?"

"She killed him," she murmured her , "She killed him Malfoy. What could I do?"

Draco ran a hand through his disheveled platinum hair. He looked at her one more time and let out a heavy sigh. He put his hand under her neck and knees lifting her up like a doll and carrying her out of the dark room. Her head rolled back, her eyes fluttering in the unaccustomed light. His walk was smooth and confident as he walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. Draco entered his room laying Hermione down his bed. He took a potion quickly from his personal stash and turned to give it to her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even as she slept. She let out a whimper unconsciously. He looked at her sadly, he couldn't remember Granger, Nott he reminded himself being so vulnerable. He remembered his own branding and shuddered. He pinched her nose shut and she opened her mouth he poured the pain relieving potion inside, he tilted her head back and she obediently swallowed.

He left her there on his bed with another pain relieving potion and settled himself down on the couch. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Taking in the unfamiliar surroundings her eyes widened. The room was beautifull; painted a light silver color that had a relaxing feeling hidden in it. She unconsciously relaxed into the covers that she was laying on. Her arm burned with such a great fervor that she leaped out of bed and hurriedly straightened her robes. She looked up and saw Malfoy with the same desperate pained expression that she was sure was on her face. She looked at him desperately.

"He's calling us," he explained through clenched teeth while herding her out the door, "Since we have apparition wards up it's impossible to apparate into the building."

They walked quickly down the hallway an occasional burn in their skin prompting them to go faster. Eventually they reached a large open area. A group of death eaters were gathered around in a semi-circle. Draco calmly took his place, the presence of the dark lord easing the burn on his arm.

Hermione looked around desperately not sure where to go. Voldemort gestured to her and she came to his side willingly. He gestured to the spot on his right that had previously been occupied by Lestrange. Hermione ground her teeth at the memory of the woman but she soothed it by the memory of the woman lying dead. She smiled in a way that was no way reminiscent of her old smile, it was cold and cruel.

"News," Voldemort hissed at his followers.

"The people are in havoc," a death eater she'd never seen before reported, "They are scared, and aren't sure what to do. Without Potter they are offering no resistant."

Draco's eyes immediately flickered to Hermione's, expecting to hear her exclamations, as she would have done when they were in school. He was surprised to see her face smooth and expressionless. But in her eyes he saw a flicker of pain, gone before he'd even fully registered what he'd seen.

"The ministry as well, my lord," Draco started in a cool voice, "They are too scared to offer anything but worship to you. Without Potter they have nothing to hide behind. Most of the Order is dead as well; there are not enough members to pose a threat."

His eyes flickered once again to Hermione to see if the news of his betrayal shocked her. She gave a barely perceivable nod. He looked into her eyes. They glared at him and he could see she was hurt, but she wouldn't show it, not ever.

"And they still trust you?" Voldemort asked.

"As well as they did Snape, my lord. They do not suspect my treachery."

The dark lord laughed in a delighted manner.

"Excellent," he said, his voice turning velvety soft and Draco felt himself relax in it's presense, "You did wonderfully Malfoy you will be greatly rewarded for you work."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You are dismissed."

With a slight pop most of the death eaters departed and Draco quickly swept out of the room not surprised when Hermione soon joined him.

"We need to talk," she hissed at him in a voice that was different than he'd ever known her to use, it was colder somehow, harder, harsher perhaps.

They quickly reached Draco's room; it seemed to be a lot quicker than the last trip. When they entered Hermione quickly closed the door, locking and placing a series of wards over it, only some of which he recognized.

"What did you mean?" she asked.

He looked at her in surprise; Draco was unsure how to answer.

"What did you mean without Harry?" she asked.

Draco stared and stared. She couldn't not know, could she? It took him a long time to answer.

"You don't know?" he finally stuttered out.

She stared at him.

"Don't know what?" she demanded.

"Potters dead," Draco said in a regretful town.

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"_Dead_," she finally squeaked out.

She collapsed onto a heap on the floor, tears flowing out onto her cheeks. She let out a chocked sob. Draco stared at her for a moment and then gathered her up in his arms. She was warm and soft and she seemed to fit in his arms in a comforting way. She lay there crying for ages before she pushed him away and he could see that her tears and turned into anger.

"You betrayed them," she cried, her eyes blazing.

"What else could I do," Draco called back, her accusation hitting his core.

He'd regretted his decision to betray the order for as long as he'd started. But he'd gotten in to deep. He could still see Harry's expression of complete trust as he'd patted him on the back.

"You're a good friend, Draco," he'd said.

"You could have been Snape," Hermione's angry voice brought him back to the present.

Draco was so surprised that he laughed.

"Snape," he laughed, "Snape was just like me."

Hermione's eyes blazed.

"Snape was a braver man than you'll ever be."

"Well, guess what?" I cried back at her, "Snape's dead and I'm not."

"I can't believe Harry trusted you," she cried out, throwing up her arms in aggravation.

Draco saw Harry's trusting face as he'd marched off to his death.

"You're a good friend, Draco."

A single tear ran down my face.

"Neither can I," I whispered sinking against the wall.

Hermione's angry expression melted off her face. She slid down the wall next to me.

"Sorry," she said softly, "I just miss them. If you know what I mean."

I nodded my head.

"I just can't imagine Harry dead…" she trailed off, "It's just. He was always there. Rallying the people."

She slid her head onto his shoulder and it was just a natural instinct for him to wrap his arm around to her waist. But it felt good, right even.

"Whose side am I on anyway?" she asked softly moving closer, needing his warmth.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked softly resting his head on top of hers breathing in her scent, she smelled like vanilla.

"Ron and Harry, too they'd want me to be alive. I'm going to avenge them."

"How?" he asked.

She looked up at him her chocolate brown eyes connecting with silver ones.

"Whatever way I can."


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you," she whispered softly, wrapped up in his arm.

"I love you, too," he answered, wrapping a strand of chocolate brown hair around his finger.

"Why is that you think?" she mumbled, turning around to look at him, her harsh features uncharacteristically soft.

"I don't know," he said softly.

Not because that's what he thought. But because it he told her the truth she would hold it over him. That she was soft, that she was smart, that she was powerful, because she reminded him of the good and bad in him. That she was his and his alone. That she was Nott to everyone but him, that he was the only one that she was Hermione with. _Anyone alive_ came a nagging voice in the back of his head. He pulled Hermione to him tighter, but not before a memory overtook him.

_He trudged up the steps to the seemingly deserted house. Numer Twelve Grimmauld Place. Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. He reached for the knocker on the door. The door swung open before he even touched it. Harry Potter stood there, his face tird but hard and it turned even harder when he saw he stood in front of him. _

_"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" he said tiredly, running a hand through his hair._

_And it was easy to see that the war had taken it's toal on the boy who lived. _

_"I want to help," Draco said in a soft voice, "I can help you like my godfather did."_

_"Snape," Harry said and a light appeared in his eyes, as if he held a sort of fondness for the deceased potions master. Which Draco found odd considering Potter hated the potions master._

_"Come in," Harry said finally, standing aside to allow him passage._

_He closed the door behind him and led him, through the dreary house. He led him to a well lite kitchen. Four people where sitting at the table, three of witch currently had orange hair, though as he watched the boys haired turned to and odd turquoise color and then to and a vibrant purple. The other three he recognized as Granger and the Weasleys. _

_"Harry," the Weaslet said standing up and thens stopping as she caught site of Draco._

_The Weasel stood up too._

_"What's he doing here?" he demanded._

_"He's just trying to help, Ron," Harry said, and it was strange to be defended by someone he'd insulted so many times, "Like Snape was."_

_"I'm not so sure about, Snape," he said his face turning redder, "You can't just keep trusting people, are else you might end up as dead as Dumbledore."_

_Granger put her hand on the Weasels shoulder and he gradually calmed down. _

_"Harry's doing what he thinks is best, Ron," she said to him softly, "We have to trust him to do the right thing."_

"Who was the boy?" he wondered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The boy," Draco repeated, "the boy who stayed with you."

Hermione's brain processed the image Teddy being tortured to death by Lestrange. His tortured screams haunting the ears of who ever heard it. She could still hear Lestranges' insane laughter.

"He was nobody," she said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"There's nobody but you and me."

"For now," was the only answer she got.


End file.
